


Foiled in Green

by DeadishScribe



Series: The Floodgates of Eureka [1]
Category: Eureka (TV), Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Allison Blake - Freeform, Alternate Universes, Cafetería, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Douglas Fargo - Freeform, Eureka - Freeform, Faceless Goons, Floodgates of Eureka, Global Dynamics, Jack Carter - Freeform, Jo Lupo - Freeform, Just Another Day in Eureka, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Only in Eureka, Oops the Portal Gun's Broke, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Series, Swearing, The Smiths being the Smiths, chapters to come, morty smith - Freeform, portal gun - Freeform, rick sanchez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadishScribe/pseuds/DeadishScribe
Summary: Eureka is a relatively quiet town, that is if you think daily Armageddon is quiet. Global Dynamics is the heart of this, as the top secret United States government research laboratories. All manner of experiments are conducted, and it is no small feat. Much is to be learned and gained, forgotten and lost. Futures meant to be are interrupted by cosmic forces.  What happens next has the potential to alter the known paradigm. Everything hangs in the balance, unbeknownst to all. For now.It's just another day in Eureka, Sheriff Jack Carter wants one thing to go right. One. That hope is thwarted when two very specific, arguably undesirable guests appear, quite literally, from thin air. On the table. Right on top of his lunch. No, this was not going to be a good day, though that never surprised him at this point.





	Foiled in Green

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first chapter of several. Honestly, I don't know how many there'll be, so I'm essentially winging it at this point. 
> 
> You should, at the very least, probably be familiar at face value with the fandoms of this planned series
> 
> With best wishes,  
> the author dude

           Jack Carter, Sheriff and pride of Eureka, was playing with his jell-o. Finally, alone with Allison. Well, relatively alone, but the G.D. cafeteria was the next best thing on the clock. Nothing wrong with a little break though. They both worked hard, the Sheriff and head of global dynamics. Jack Carter was regularly put into harms way. He’d scoff when he thought about it because it was usually his friends and coworkers. _Carter, we need you to do this. Carter, we need you to do that._ Nothing normal happened in Eureka. Instead of getting kittens from trees or looking into a good, old fashioned bank robbery, he was dealing with insane scientists, robots, missiles, death rays, and general quantum-rejiggering on a regular basis. Part of the job he figured, but he also figured he should’ve read through his contract far more carefully. That didn’t matter right now. What did matter was the woman in front of him. Beautiful, intelligent, and more than capable for her job. She said a lot of things that went over his head, but he didn’t mind. Allison usually walked him through things, as did everyone else. Usually.

“So, uh, Jack” her tone sounded a bit uncertain, but perhaps that was because he was a little too lost in thought and reminded her more of a grade schooler rather than an officer of the law, “what was it you needed to talk to me about?”

He sputtered as he was pulled back to reality, adjusting his posture in an attempt to appear more mature than a grown man playing with his Jell-o. It was just so jiggly though, “O-oh! Yeah! Well, y’know, I thought we could just have lunch, catch up”

“Is this one of those _what’s going on with Allison_ things?” she giggled as her hand waved in front of him. That was his excuse to have lunch when he was still settling into Eureka, claiming they didn’t talk enough.

“Uh, yeah, sort of I guess” he took another couple of pokes and the food stuffs in front of him. A little grin danced on his lips, a Jack Carter signature. He had a charm to him certainly. It wasn’t hard to pick that up. The Sheriff was friendly, approachable, and he had heard that he had kind eyes from somewhere, but he couldn’t place it.

“Well, I’m fine, I promise. GD can be a bit of a challenge at times, but I think I do ok” along came her own smile, the kind that filled the room with warmth, or at least Jack thought it did. The citizens of Eureka would be hard pressed to disagree.

Jack nodded, returning the smile fully now, “That’s good, that’s real good”

Her head titled a bit as she sat back, “And how is _Sheriff Carter_?”

“He’s… well, this is Eureka, he’s doing the best he can do” both laughed for a few moments before returning to their grazing. A salad for Allison with little surprise, and a burger for Jack, also unsurprising. Sure, his cholesterol was a little high, but the man risked his life and well being on a near daily basis, he deserved the damn burger.

“I’m glad to hear it”

The sheriff gulped, adjusting once again, but this time in a mild discomfort. He wasn’t entirely sure how to ask what he wanted to, “Allison, we’ve both been working together for a while now”

“Yes, that’s true”

“We’ve been friends for a while now” she gave a drawn out _yes_ before he continued, “I was think-”. Jack couldn’t get another word out before a flash of green appeared over their table, oval in nature. Kind of gooey, the same color as his jell-o. Fantastic, another _thing._ The boss simply, pushed the chair back, way back. Jack on the other hand fell entirely on the floor with a holler. He ended up on the floor a lot. What made it worse was the green oval, what he now guessed was some sort of portal, _ate_ his damn jell-o. That was _his_ jell-o! Why couldn’t this town just let him have something nice for once? No, there’s no reason it would.

           Suddenly, there was a foot. Basic shoe, basic pants. Then the other foot accompanied by the rest of the body. Fantastic, another scientist. He even had the Einstein hair. The white lab coat was a bit tacky, but the smart types were eccentric, Jack was used to it. A moment later another foot stepped through. It was smaller in size, probably a teen. Like the scientist, the other foot soon followed, as did the rest of the body. He was significantly shorter, basic clothes yet again, but no lab coat. The yellow shirt was a bit much, the kind that’s not quite neon, but it still annoys your eyes. Could eyes be annoyed? He didn’t care. What he did care about was the portal, let alone their ‘guests’.

“Well, Morty” he stuttered out “it looks like we’ve ended up in a… you know what? I’ll let you guess, it’ll be amusing”

The young man took a look around, first at the people, then his surroundings, “Uh… is it… a super-secret facility of some kind? I mean, everyone’s wearing some sort of badge, and a few even look like _actual_ scientist” Jack guessed that was a bit of a jab. It suggested this man, rather old now that he was taking a proper look, was some form of unhinged, or at least crazy.

“ _Watch it, **Morty**_ , I don’t appreciate the attitude. I’m impressed though, it seems like you might actually be learning something”

“W-wow! Thanks-”

“Shshsh, don’t read too deep into it” damn, he was an asshole too it seemed.

The portal closed, allowing everyone to actually process what the hell just happened. Carter had no clue what that all was. If he had a guess, it was probably some quantum wormhole or something. He looked to Allison. It seemed like she was ok. When she stood up he was relieved just a little more. You never know what things can do to a person, especially weird, freaky science, “Excuse me, _gentlemen_ , can I help you?”

“Yeah, you can tell me where we are”

“Uh, excuse me?” great, Allison had to repeat herself. Allison hated repeating herself.

“I said-” he emphasized “-tell. Me. Where. I. Am. How hard is that for you to understand, or is everyone else in this place a moron too?”

Alright, Jack had enough of this, now was the time to step in, “Hey, hey, hey. Slow down, buddy. You’re not even supposed to be here. In fact, how did you get in here?”

“A portal, **_buddy_** , obviously”  
“Yeah, I saw that, but what _kind_ of portal?”

“Trade secret, sorry. I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to be here. Can’t blame me for that”

There was a sigh from behind him. The old man turned back to the woman as she spoke, “Who exactly are you two? Why are you here?”

He returned his own sigh, pointing to himself, then to his traveling companion. His tone lacked any form of amusement and cheer, and it was nice to know that Jack’s feelings were mutual there, “My name’s Rick, this is my grandson, Morty”. The boy gave a meek wave, almost folding in on himself. Rick on the other hand changed into a dejected, stand offish stance with a roll of his eyes, “He’s a little too friendly for his own good”

“Alright, but I’m gonna have to take you in for question” the officer said stepping forward. Everything was silent for but a few moments. Rick and Morty looked to one another, nodding. They bolted, off the table and out the nearest doorway, the one leading to the main rotunda. “Ah hell, do they always have to run?” Carter took off after them, shoes slamming on the floor.

Allison was left with mouth agape and people turning to her for answers she didn’t have.

The duo were able to make it to the main rotunda somehow, either through luck or Rick’s ‘impervious sense of direction’. They frantically searched the area. From the ground stood out a man. Wiry, timid, wore glasses. Dressed like an assistant, a rather naïve looking assistant that could give good information. Rick aimed for the shock and awe approach, running up to the man and shook him violently.

“You!”

“Gah! What?!” the poor man was beyond startled, much to Rick's sadistic amusement

“Where’s the nearest exit?!” Rick pulled Morty into him, now shaking his grandson, “My grandson needs a hospital!”

With no other choice, and to get this crazy old man off him, the assistant pointed to the main elevator, “Th-that will take you to the front door!”

Rick went back to normal—whatever normal for him was—thanked the man and hurried to the elevator. He was barely able to drag Morty into the metal box before as the sheriff yelled after them. The doors closed, the elevator was heading towards ground floor, they were safe. For now.

“What the hell, Rick? I thought you said we’d be fine this time!”

“Oh, calm down, Morty. We’re gonna be fine… hopefully.”

“Uh, ‘hopefully’?! What the hell does that mean? I thought we had a way out! What about the portal-gun?” Morty and his grandfather were at it again, arguing and yelling. It was almost a pastime for them.

“Relax, I’ve got a plan”

“I hope you're talking about the portal-gun” Morty's face blank, still and determined.

Rick, sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Morty figured he’d rip him a new one for all the questions, but what came next was a surprise to say the least, “No… the, uh, the portal-gun needs to recharge. Something in transport overworked it. We’re going to find a place to hang low.”

“Wait-” Morty had to take a breath. This was all going so fast, even for their usual adventures. What would become of them? What would happen? What would happen to mom, and Summer, and summer, and everyone else? They could always figure something out. They were resourceful. What they had to do now was survive, “-you mean we’re stuck here? For how long?”

“Really, do you have to ask so many questions?”

Morty simply responded with a face devoid of amusement. Rick gave another sigh, and his signature belch, before responding, “I don’t know. Maybe two, three days?”

“ **What?** ” his grandfather could physically see the rage starting to build. His fists were shaking, knuckles white, and that was never a goo sign, “What in the hell do you mean **three days**?”

Rick took a step back, defensively putting up his hands in protest, “Woah, woah, woah, easy dawg, don’t trip, don’t trip. I can work our way out of this, I always have! This place looks full of stuff I can use too, but we can work that out later”

Morty took a step back himself, leaning against the elevator wall, “Fine, I guess I don’t have another choice then” he took a few more moments to gather his thoughts. Standing, he looked to the floor indicator, then to Rick, “What’s the plan?”

The old man scoffed, prepping himself to sprint out the door, “Weren’t you listening, I said that we’re-” he stopped mid-sentence. The door opened and revealed a gaggle of goons, and one deputy in the same tan police uniform of the other guy who liked running and yelling. All had some sort of gun or taser aimed right at them. No escape this time then it seemed.

The woman stepped forward, slinging her gun in favor of handcuffs, “Sorry, boys, you’re going to have to come with me” her expression was very smug, let alone mocking. Rick had decided that she would be the first to go if it came to exchanging blows. She seemed more than capable of keeping up with hm from what he could gather, it would be an interesting challenge.

One word was running through Morty’s head, _fuck,_ over and over. It was the same for Rick, except it ran from his mouth in numerous expletives as they were hauled off to god knows where.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please leave kudos and comments! I'll make content regardless, but it's encouraging, motivating, and makes me want to work that much harder. Your support is more invaluable than you know!


End file.
